The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
With growth of digital computation capabilities and enhancements in manufacturing processes, goods manufacturing is transforming into production of goods according to individual customization requests received from customer computers. For instance, manufacturers usually fulfill online orders received from the customers who use their computer systems to customize depictions of generic goods and place the online orders for the individually customized goods.
Generating customized video content usually requires pre-rendering multiple versions of the customized content and downloading the pre-rendered, customized content to customers' computers to let the customers choose a desirable customization. However, pre-rendering video in this manner may be time consuming and computationally expensive.